Morality is Overrated
by MinervaEvenstar
Summary: L and Light engage in a game of sin, and they play to win by bending the rules.


**Summary:** L and Light engage in a game of sin, and they play to win by bending the rules.

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Disclaimer:** I am not one of the creators of Death Note, and I make no profit from this fan fiction other than the sense of joy and fulfillment that comes from doing Kira's work.

Morality is Overrated

The entire task force had seen the wall of monitors displaying the rooms within headquarters. Light knew where the blindspots were and stood in one outside of the bathroom in the suite he shared with L. The detective took a long time brushing and flossing his teeth, which was prudent given the amount of sugar he consumed daily.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, Light beckoned him over. "L." The alias 'Ryuzaki' was unnecessary and unappreciated when they were alone. "Come here."

L complied. "Why are we standing in a blindspot, Light-kun?" It didn't surprise Light in the slightest L picked up on their location; he would have been disappointed if L hadn't noticed.

"Come on, L, you're smart enough to figure that one out." He lifted his arms – one rattled due to the chain connecting the two men – and wrapped them around L's shoulders.

"We shouldn't," cautioned L without making any attempt to move away.

"You say that every time," Light pointed out, amused.

"It's still true."

"You're probably right," Light agreed. Then they were kissing. It was a battle of will and skill, like everything else between them. At times, touches were drawn out with subtle softness where as others were executed with swift brutality. They exploited each other's weaknesses without hesitation. Light felt L grow harder when he nipped L's lips and offered up his tan neck in a display of submission to satisfy L's oral fixation and controlling nature. After taking a moment to gaze at Light like he was a dessert to be devoured, L sucked the exposed skin before whispering compliments into Light's ear to appeal to the younger man's excessive vanity. It wasn't long until there was more groaning than kissing as they thrust against each other in search of release. "L, please…"

"My handsome genius – begs – so nicely," L panted. "What do – you need?"

"I need MORE," whined Light. They had never gone further than rutting fully clothing. "Let me – uhh! – suck you." Light had received oral pleasure from girls in the past and was eager to employ techniques to make his captor fall apart. "I want to see if your – ah! - release tastes s-sweet from your diet." His lips twitched with humor as he added, "It's for – nng! - research purposes."

L chuckled at his only friend's wit before shoving Light against the wall to grind more forcefully. "No, Light." Dropping the honorific made the teenager blush attractively, but wasn't enough to get him to leave the subject alone.

Ignoring the heat in his cheeks, Light demanded, "Why not?"

"You know _this_ ," he slid dexterous fingers beneath Light's shirt to explore a toned torso, "is dubious enough. Fellatio crosses the line of legality completely." The investigator's caresses felt sinfully satisfying, though dirty talk wasn't his strength.

Light was annoyed at L's clinical coherence given the passion of the moment. "You break o-other laws."

L denied his own hypocrisy for the sake of being contrary. "I get permission to take unconventional measures for investigative purposes. Taking advantage of an under-aged suspect would be wrong." In contrast to his words, L lifted Light's shirt and tossed it aside so it hung suspended beside them on the chain. His tongue teased the vista before him. "Wow, you truly are delicious, Light," he remarked ere he continued licking and sucking.

"Taking advantage? You've got to be kidding. Oh!" He wrapped a leg around the man toying mercilessly with his nipples to pull him closer. "I'll be eighteen in a couple mmm-months. Is my ability to consent going to be so different in – nuh! - such a short time?"

"That isn't the only factor at play here. It isn't like you to overlook the power imbalance of you being my prisoner. Do you always rationalize laws and situations so they suit your personal agenda?" L's dark eyes penetrated into Light's golden ones with intense interest.

Light's chestnut hair was damp with perspiration, but he was able to glare at L with clarity regardless. "Are you seriously going to pretend my desire to be intimate with the only person with whom I can have intelligent conversations increases my likelihood of being Kira just because some members of the legal system might frown upon it?"

"Yes," L answered with characteristic bluntness.

"You're an ass."

"Actually, Light Yagami, this," he squeezed Light's bum through his pajamas, causing a moan of pleasure, "is an ass, and quite a nice one."

"You just get off on the idea that I might be Kira, the killer to your detective," accused Light breathlessly. Light wasn't sure if he personally was pleased or irritated by the idea it may be one of L's numerous kinks.

"Hmm, I considered that possibility, but – while it has fifteen percent enticement – I'd much rather you were innocent because Kira must be arrested for his crimes." He kissed Light, deep and ruthless, until they needed to break apart for air. Their foreheads pressed together as they gasped against each other's bruised lips. "I'd prefer – to - keep - you."

It was the most sentimental Light had ever heard L, and it warmed the brunet's heart. "I'm not going anywhere," he assured, tightening his embrace and circling his hips.

"No, but you are coming." The bad pun and arousing stimulation made Light groan. The tennis champion tugged L's thick locks in a wordless insistence they progress toward the finish line in this round of their game. L obliged with alacrity.

Not long afterwards, they both exchanged their sticky clothing for dry attire and climbed into their shared king-sized bed. L's laptop was on the nightstand in case his insomnia struck him later in the night. They had given up on resisting the urge to cuddle. Whenever they fell asleep without touching, they woke up tangled together anyway. Light suspected it was L's doing, but enjoyed having their legs entwined too much to call the older man out on it. "Hey, I was wondering…" Light trailed off to feign nervousness.

Disbelieving, but willing to play along, L hummed a sound of inquiry. "Hmm?" An adept hand carded through silky auburn hair as Light's head rested on L's chest to listen to his heartbeat.

"According to you, we can't touch each other from the waist down because it would be a breach of ethics, right?"

"Indeed."

"Well…There isn't anything against looking, is there?" Light hoped to monopolize on L's tendencies to both be a voyeur and bend the rules.

Sensing a trap, L replied warily, "I suppose."

"When we shower tomorrow morning, do you want to watch me touch myself?" A full minute passed in silence. "L?"

"It's a good thing I don't believe in Hell, Light, because you're going to be the death of me."

 **Minerva's Note:** I had a hard time deciding if I wanted to use the name 'Light' or 'Raito-kun' from the manga, and ultimately decided on the former since I haven't read the manga recently… Amnesia-Light-without-the-Notebook is my favorite, and I figure the internet cannot contain too many smut scenes during the Yotsuba arc! I didn't want to write angst, but couldn't resist putting some ominous foreshadowing into the last line. This is my first Death Note fic, so let me know if I succeeded in sticking to canon. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
